


Rose Is Having the Doctor's Baby - Fic

by Liviania



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara is the best companion ever, Deliberately Bad Fanfic, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is having the doctor's baby!</p><p>I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Is Having the Doctor's Baby - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rose Is Having the Doctor's Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311955) by Anonymous. 



> Oh wow, I can't believe I got paired with an artist of this caliber. I seriously don't know how I can live up to the romance of their vision. I mean, I've always been a huge fangirl of Rose/Nine and Rose/Ten, but I'd never even thought about Rose/Twelve until this amazing art made me see that it was 4ever!
> 
> But I don't know why they blocked Clara out. Clara is the best!

Rose couldn't believe it when Clone Ten knocked her up. "Don't wake me in the morning!" she yelled. "I'm pregnant! You've turned me into a Teen Mom!"  She started crying because pregnancy hormones.  "You're a terrible father!  I'm leaving this universe to find another you!"

"But that will destroy the world!"

"I don't care!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Rose wandered around 14th century London, marveling at how new Tower Bridge looked.  "Why, I don't think they've executed anyone there yet!  I'm pregnant!."  She wore a dress she bought at the Renaissance Faire before leaving the pocket universe.  Surely the Dottore could fine her, since she was so close to Cardiff.  He always went to Cardiff.  But she couldn't go to Cardiff.  The Welsh, you know.

"Doctor!" she cried when she saw him.  He had a new face, but she knew him instantly, because she was his Rose and he was her madman with a box.  "Doctor, I'm pregnant!"

He fainted, and his new companion had to drag him back into the TARDIS with Rose.  "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Rose and I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, okay.  I'm Clara but you can call me Oswin.  I used to be a Dalek and then I was a nanny and it's complicated."

"That's okay! I was a wolf before I was pregnant!  Timey wimey!"

Clara and Rose were instant rinds because they liked all the same clothes and both had the same team of traveling with the Doctor Twelfth for the rest of their lives.  Or at least until he stranded them some whee awful.

* * *

Then Rose had the baby.  It was the world's greatest baby, although it regenerated five times before it turned six.  That's fine, because it had infinite regeneterations since it was the progeny of bad wlf.  "I'm not pregnant!" Rose said.

Clara took care of the baby because she loved taking care of children.  She named it Renessme after her favorite book, _Divergent_. 

Sometimes River stopped by to play with her semi-step-child, but River and Rose didn't get along.  Whence the Doctor daleked why, River said, "Spoilers, my dear twelve."

They all live happily ever 4ever.


End file.
